1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel reinforcement structure construction for attaching to and reinforcing a vehicle structural panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown a conventional panel reinforcement structure construction for attaching to and reinforcing a vehicle structural panel of an automobile, wherein disposed near both sides of the lower surface of a rear floor panel 1 are elongate channel members 2, often referred to as rear side members, in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle body, with their open sections facing upwardly. Each of the elongate channel members 2 is provided with attachment flanges 4 extending outwardly from the upper edges of the two side sections 3, 3 thereof. The attachment flanges 4, 4 are attached to the rear floor panel 1 by spot welding. There are provided arms 5, 5 at the rear ends of both side sections 3, 3 of the elongate channel member 2. Each arm 5 extends outwardly from the end of each side section 3. These arms 5, 5 are attached by spot welding to a rear lower panel 6 which is welded to the rear edge of the rear floor panel 1 and to a rear upper panel 7 so as to reinforce the structural integrity and to resist the effect of shear forces F acting transversely on the elongate channel member 2.
With the panel reinforcement structure construction of this kind, since the arms 5, 5 on the rear ends of the side sections of the elongate channel member 2 are welded to the rear lower panel 6 so as to resist the effect of shear forces acting transversely on the elongate channel member 2, the rear lower panel 6 is an indispensable structural member, thus resulting in an increase in weight of the vehicle body. Thus, it does not meet the recent demand that the weight of the vehicle body be reduced.